U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,824 (Percy from 1977) discloses a wheel retention nut, versions of which are in wide use throughout North America. The Percy wheel retention nut addresses the loosening of a wheel nut by vibration, which is one of the major problems leading to wheel loss.
Another problem leading to wheel loss is bearing failure. Bearings facilitate concentric rotation of the wheel. When bearings fail, they seize up and resist rotation. If this occurs when the vehicle is in motion, something has to give. The rotation of the wheel under heavy load acting against the seized bearing, causes the bearing to disintegrate. Once the bearing disintegrates, eccentric motion of the wheel occurs. A wheel rotation nut intended to maintain a concentrically rotating wheel in position, is unable to maintain the wheel in position once eccentric rotation occurs. The wheel is able to jump the wheel nut, during the course of its eccentric rotation.